Killian's Cluster Of Kittens - Captain Swan
by KSQ
Summary: Emma walks into Killian seated on the floor, surrounded by a litter of cute kittens. And somehow, it's the perfect mushy moment that manages to weaken her caged heart.


**Title : Killian's Cluster Of Kittens**

 **Pairing : Captain Swan (Emma Swan and Killian Jones)**

 **Genre : Fluffy, Romance**

xxx

xxx

The sight to behold was quite a fascinating one. One that piqued her interest a little more and forced the blonde to linger by the door which was slightly ajar.

The famous pirate, the one whom everyone often feared and scorned, there he was seated upon the polished floor, surrounded by like twelve kittens.

Dressed in his usual leather pants, a nice black, long sleeved shirt and with his dark hair combed neatly, Killian appeared as a being no one would ever envision him as.

He seemed to be in a peaceful place.

Finding that she could just rest her side upon the frame and stay in one position whilst admiring the scene, it was allowed. Emma couldn't help but smile and folding her arms, she remained there in silence.

"Ah, you feisty fellow," Killian said, watching with a soft light in his eyes whilst a yellow kitten curled around his hook. "Who's all in for acrobatics now?"

The litter obviously had been kept well concealed from her for quite a while, since she hadn't noticed a furry being inside his apartment before.

Although they had hardly managed to find time to spend together over the past few weeks since the episode of the dreadful author, Emma found that coming through the door was quite a satisfying experience. To walk in there on occasions like this and to find that he actually had a place to call his own.

Somewhere that felt really cozy, and completely different from his abode upon the Jolly Roger.

It's not that she didn't fancy the prized ship of his, but the smell of dank wood and a lingering scent of fish would obviously turn a woman's stomach ever so often.

Doing a back flip, a small black and white ball of fur tumbled into his lap. Head lowered, Killian used his right hand and kind fingers caressed behind tiny ears. Immediately, a clump of the litter acted on the pounce originating from their midst. Springing into action, around his black boots was attacked viciously, the lacing twisting around paws that batted scowling faces.

"Now, now, now," he seemed to be really enjoying the display but decided to part the fight, out of a generous amount of kindness within his heart, "leave Nancy alone. She only means well."

Emma was astonished.

Surely had hadn't named the entire litter?

So far, she could have safely counted twelve busy bodies surrounding him and to find that one out of the five black and white babies had a specific name, that was something to marvel over.

Clipping the black lacing from his right boot, Killian proceeded to dangle the object before a sea of eyes. With every sway, their little orbs followed as if dazed and only one was occupied with some invisible force combating his body just near the pirate's right hip.

She observed the trance-like scene, wondering if they were also as enthralled by their owner's presence as the swaying of the lacing. She wondered many things whilst standing there, like how could he have hidden this from her; the fact that he really loved cats. The simple fact that he was obviously a natural around animals and the litter meant that a mother had been kept as well.

Perhaps not on the ship. Possibly the mother had been raised on the Jolly Roger and was safely transported onto land recently. Did Killian honestly raise cats on his ship? All of these thoughts fascinated her and she couldn't help but grow to love him more.

Emma found that her heart was warming so much to this man who had been thought of to be quite rough. A man who had literally stormed into her life and sparked up such a reaction within her, the actual thought of spending time with him was something to look forward to. Moments to treasure, never knowing what to expect.

Moments like this one.

Somehow, a completely white kitten did a jump into the air as if she was electrocuted, her tail sticking out, stiff as a poker. A few hisses ensued and the litter became restless. Some of them glared at each other, sizing their siblings up and preparing for a possible war. Only one move was left now. For the brave one, the agitated one to pounce.

And like clockwork, the same one who had been fighting her shadow near his right side, she suddenly had the nerve to charge into the crowd.

Chuckling within her throat, Emma kept her arms folded and watched as the war of all wars began. Rolling, hissing, paws pushing back faces that were scrunched up, taking a swing this way and that, and rolling over, doing back flips. All of this, Killian seemed to watch with such love in his eyes, from standing behind him she could gaze upon his stillness and savor the change in his demeanor.

It was something that reminded her of what he had said in the woods back there. Before she had killed Cruella. When they had been trying to track Regina, who had been undercover. Who was possibly still undercover. Having August on the hunt and having her wits stretched thin when Henry had been kidnapped.

He had said the most warming thing of all.

He had told her that she was his happy ending.

Neal had never done that.

Killian had professed his love for her.

But obviously the litter fighting around and inside his lap was bound to receive a lot of love and attention. Surely they were his heart's desire, this little family he had kept hidden from her eyes, even after they had been seeing each other for quite some time.

Pushing himself upon his front paws, one of the yellow babies attempted to pull off an acrobatic move. Tumbling backwards, he managed to upset one of his siblings and was tackled with such ferocity, the hiss was filled with anger. The mewl unearthed from two others who were curling and chewing on their tails really soothed her mind and she found that watching them put on their own show was something to relax one's state of being.

Suddenly, the pressure from outside the apartment drifted away. None of it seeped in and threatened to make her collapse. She felt a sense of freedom, just like the litter upon the floor. Her spirit danced a little in admiring their innocent play. And it made Emma wonder if this was Killian's method of releasing the stress that came with his life.

"Mate, don't be the upstart," his hook gracefully parted a fight, and a feisty white kitten held onto the shining object, allowing herself to be lifted upwards. "You," capturing the white ball of fur between his fingers, he deposited her onto his right knee. From there, she decided to seek out his shirt as a mountain. And climbing it, his right shoulder was reached.

Next, his right earlobe was chewed. He tilted his head sideways to gently squeeze the white darling and she curled up into a ball. Whilst the others spread out around him, that same little white one found her sweet spot in the highest place. She had sought out safety and was keeping it, was staying there.

Emma found that somehow, she related to that kitten.

She wanted to find higher grounds. To rise above the chaos in her life and to find a place of solitude, somewhere to relax, to be at inner peace. An escape from this life of turmoil where every single day brought in some kind of danger. Tragedy that tore her soul at the seams and frayed the edges of her mind. Disasters that clawed at her heart and made the loss of love ones become something of frequency.

No.

She wanted to be like that kitten.

She wanted to be alone for a while.

But then there was Killian and even though there was a constant struggle in her heart to make a decision, where else could she find this kind of dedication in a man? He honestly adored her. In every way possible, she could feel the love surging through his heart for her. The way he cared genuinely, wishing to fight for her, to protect her regardless.

No matter the cost, no matter the risk or the path chosen, he was always there by her side.

How in the world could she have found such trust, love, compassion and understanding in two people who had been labeled as villains?

The second person that had become her best friend, in such a long time, that person was Regina. A woman, just like Killian, who was broken and had chosen similar paths to enact revenge on someone who had wronged them. Someone who had hurt them.

In more ways than one, if she thought about it, through finding a friend in Regina, Emma was managing to unfold herself. To realize that there was also this man in her life who loved her, as a lover.

She had gained a better understanding of a broken soul through her new found best friend that had helped her see Killian in another light.

But she had to be cautious.

She couldn't give out her heart just like that. Although it was so tempting. The feeling of having someone near, being intimate with someone after such a long time. A kiss that made her toes curl. Literally trembling every time they touched because he could manage to spark up some strong emotions inside of her.

Should she go in further?

Should she announce her presence and say something?

Or should she just ease her way out and allow him the chance to have a slice of privacy?

At first, Emma chose the second option. Which was quite surprising since the litter was so tempting to approach.

Backing out quietly, she gently pulled the door close and stood there in the dimly lit hallway, trying to gain a sense of composure. Somehow, a whisper of doubt had come over her. From all of that. From everything inside the room. From the sight of the kittens, at play, to the little one who had made her long to seek out a place and find a space by herself. To the very presence of the man inside the room. A man who warmed her heart and scared the doubts away.

A man who was capable of making her feel something, even after Neal had killed her inside.

She wanted to act on the feeling more than ever with Killian.

She wanted to do something.

But there was so much to lose!

Deciding to finally enter the room, the doorknob was taken and turned. But just as she was doing so, from the other side, the same action was completed.

Lo and behold, their eyes locked immediately and Killian came out slowly into the hallway, cradling the same white kitten within the crook of his right arm.

She gazed upon the curled up ball, noting how green eyes were focused on her. At some point, they both shared a mutual understanding. That he could be the owner of both their hearts. But possibly, the kitten was hissing internally, warning her to back off, as most territorial animals would choose to do.

"Love, why are you lingering outside?" he smiled back and kept barely a slice of distance between them.

She accepted it, returning the smile. "I didn't want to intrude. You know," Emma gestured with a hand and shrugged, "me cutting in on your alone time."

"With a cluster of kittens?" he raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me, but I wasn't entirely alone in there."

"You seem so...relaxed," she pointed out.

"I'm always relaxed when I'm with the lot of them," he rocked the white ball gently within his arm and gazed upon it with such love. "Something about their entanglement in a life of their own tends to help me escape from mine."

"I know," Emma confessed, gazing at the kitten too, completely oblivious to the fact that Killian was now gazing at her. "I was standing there and by just looking at them, I kind of felt...as if a load was lifted off of me."

"In a way, they're a stress reliever."

"Did you keep cats on the Jolly Roger?" because she had to ask. Their eyes locked and he smiled barely. "I mean, the litter had to come from somewhere..."

"Actually I found the box just in the alleyway near the Diner, a few days ago," he highlighted, but frowned a bit. "They were obviously abandoned by the mother and someone decided to give them a cardboard shelter just near the trash."

"So you picked up the entire box and brought them here." She was impressed.

"Judging from the size of the litter inside, you can make a fair guess on the answer to that."

"I didn't know that you liked cats so much," Emma said softly, reaching out to carefully rub a soft white forehead with her pointer finger. Curling up more, the kitten decided to sleep.

"I don't seem like the kind of man to soften up to animals?" Killian tilted his head.

"In a way, yeah. That's what I thought," she admitted. A door closed down the hall and keys jingled. They both stared in that direction. "But it's not something that really surprised me. Everyone has that one part of them that's so soft."

"Will I ever be allowed to know about that side of you?" he fished bravely, although they had leaned in so many times for that one kiss. Somehow the barrier still remained.

"It depends," she shyly replied, smiling and knowing that her neck was probably becoming flushed.

"On what?"

"On if you want to still keep calling me 'mate' or mostly 'love'."

"I find that as a rather odd request into the matter at present," Killian frowned but completely enjoyed the moment. "You and I both know that I haven't called you the former in a long time. Mate is just for a friend, a close friend. Whilst the latter is more reserved for someone...special."

"You call Regina...'love'," she said, smiling in amusement. "I've heard you."

"Regina is special in her own...kind of way," he admitted, "in the kind of way that piques my interest yet I'd rather not cross her. So my only option is to soften her by addressing a sassy Queen in that manner. One can only count the amount of times I have been lashed out by her tongue for using that word."

"Yeah, I bet she'd hate being addressed as 'love' by you." Emma laughed.

"But tell me," he stepped closer and their arms brushed, "why are we talking about Regina when there is only one woman I deeply care about in this town?"

"Because she's...I dunno...the Queen?"

It was an ill attempt at a joke but they both managed to laugh from the line.

"Just a second," he quietly pushed open the door and with his back bent, she watched him deposit the sleeping kitten neatly onto the rug. By then, the litter had become quite relaxed. "Now," pulling the door close, he turned to her once more, "where were we?"

Honestly, the simple move of treating those babies so delicately was enough to melt her heart. It was enough to rattle the locks and loosen the bricks on that wall around that beating organ.

She couldn't help it.

"We were just about to do this," Emma said in a whisper.

And completely breathless, she stepped forward, closing the gap. And she pressed their lips together.

It was the most amazing feeling of all. To kiss him like that. To have her heart flutter and to feel how her toes curled within those knee high brown leather boots.

Their lips moved together, parting to welcome the connection, and by reflex, her arms wrapped around his neck. Drawing him as near as possible, Killian was pressed to the wall and she savored the moment. Emma drowned in the taste of rum and something sweeter.

She melted into the aroma of his cologne, tilting her head sideways and when he ran his fingers through her blonde hair, the world around them just disappeared.

Coming up back for air eventually, she linked their fingers together and smiled.

"So where do we go from here?" he asked, brushing their cheeks together.

"How about you introduce me to your babies and tell me their names?"

"Hmm," Killian watched her turn the knob and smiled, "that sounds like a plan. And a lovely date. Quite the beginning to an afternoon."

"A date...with kittens involved," she chuckled as they stepped into the room. "I like it already."

"Okay, so this one," he pointed on the floor and they both gazed at the sleeping bundle, "her name is Swan."

Emma was intrigued. She bit her lips and felt mushy inside. "Aww."

"Mostly because she's white...as a Swan is...and also shares many traits as you."

"Like?" she was impressed.

"Well for starters," he scratched the back of his neck, "she's always the braver one among the litter. She's always making the first move. She's like a little Savior too, trying to part fights and push away the greedy ones who attack the milk bowl when it's not their time."

"I like her already," Emma said, curling into his arms.

"Now the rest of them, I can tell their names from their patterns. Like the feisty little mate who's currently tumbling around, and attacking his tail, that's Monty." He pointed to another one engaged in a series of back flips. "That one is definitely Flipper. He likes to put on a show."

Emma quietly walked into the room and stooped down, admiring the balls of fur. A few stared back at her and this particular one with black spots, she seemed to be quite dizzy for her little head was going around in a small circle.

"And what's the name of this one?" she scooped up the very same kitten.

"Always giddy...her name is Sheena. And then there's Regina, to the far left," he pointed to an all over black one sitting by herself and staring at the action on the floor, as if she was a Queen. "No need to explain why, as you can see why."

"Geez, she does look like a Regina," Emma pointed out, noticing how the kitten stared at her intently, sitting on her hind legs, chest puffed out.

"Snow is currently tumbling around just to your left. That's Clumsy sitting by the leg of the table. Because he is quite a clumsy fellow, constantly running into things."

"I literally want to scoop them all up and hug them all," Emma said, pressing the black one to her chest, the one named after her very best friend.

"Actually you can have that one, if you like," he suggested.

Their eyes locked. It was such a lovely thought, one that she wished to encourage.

"But where would I keep her though?" Emma's heart ached a bit. "I'm always out and with the constant drama going on..."

"Let her loose in your parents' apartment. It would appear as if you frequent that area mostly. Then when the time is perfect, introduce her to her namesake."

"Oh, no," Emma shook her head and laughed. "Definitely no. Hell no. Regina would sizzle me if I told her I named a kitten after her. She hates cats."

"But how could anyone hate such sweet creations?" he asked, kindness in his eyes. "Surely she would find the little face quite captivating."

"I know what I'll do." Reaching for her phone, she unlocked it and tapped into CAMERA mode. "I'll take a pic and send it to her. And I'll say 'hey, meet my present to you. She's waiting in your house. I kind of left her there'. Imagine her face..." the phone clicked whilst the black kitten posed nicely, "when she sees this."

"I suppose she's going to flip a table." Killian admired the tumble of Emma's blonde hair.

After she clicked SEND, just about five minutes after, the mobile began to ring. Collecting her wits and trying to swallow her laugh, Emma sat upon the floor, surrounded by the kittens and listened to Regina hiss about how she disliked cats.

"But she's soo cute," she cooed, reaching for the black bundle, "I think you'll love her."

"Back out whilst you can," Killian whispered, lowering himself onto the floor, their shoulders nudging together.

"Hold on," Emma tapped on the screen, and held the phone away from her, "what were you saying about cats? Repeat that line."

"They're little furry twats originated from the pits of hell," Regina's hoarse voice drifted from the speaker, "clawing their way into any and everything, destroying stuff. How can you possibly adore such beasts?"

"Because they're so cute?"

"Cuteness is a facade," Regina announced. "Be warned."

"Okay, okay," and after the call was disconnected, Emma turned to Killian, "I'm so going to give her this kitten. Wait and see."

"Allow me the privilege of knowing when this will take place so that I can remove myself from the vicinity?" he asked. "Now where was I?" he cleared his throat. "That one, to the far corner under the window, her name is Mittens."

And after the introductions were over, they both sat upon the floor and continued to watch the kittens play.

It was an afternoon well spent. A relaxing one that was really romantic in its own way and quite fascinating.

She didn't want anything else.

Emma realized that when she thought really hard about it, her heart could find its way to the right person through the simplest of wonders.

She had begun to really love Killian through his litter of kittens.

Xxx

 **A/N** \- Ah, I hope you liked it! My first Captain Swan story! It was this thing stuck inside my head, Killian with cats. And I just had to get it out! Leave a review just in the box below!


End file.
